ASAMI
by leo0821
Summary: It hurt to remember,to remember what..who? Those shoulders that haunted hie waking and sleeping hours. Who do they belong to? Who am i... (An Akihito story mostly, of him coming into his own through a tragedy and becoming someone new. I hope you enjoy R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Again this was happening, he thought annoyed as he worked on the ropes binding his hands, they were slowly loosening. He had even made sure that this time the big story he was on had nothing to do with his lover, Asami. How was he supposed to know that someone who wanted Asami dead would be on this boat and knew he would be as well, and now everything was going to hell.

Most of all he was tired, tired of being a burden and pulling trouble to him like a month to flame, and in extension more trouble for his lover. Despite how they acted most of the time, he had learned the truth, Asami did care for him, and though he didn't really want to admit it so did he.

Akihito sighed at the floor, feeling the throbbing of his jaw were one of the goons had hit him, it annoyed him the most out of all his injuries. He glanced up when a click from the door caught his attention. It was a goon.

"Time to go pretty boy, boss is about to blow this boat sky high and your lover as well." He said with a sneer. Cold gripped Akihito's heart, they were going to destroy the ship, take him away and the ransom money his lover was supposed to bring. He couldn't let that happen, he waited till the goon was closer and shot his leg straight up into the mans crotch. His face went bloodless and his knees crumpled, Akihito pulled against the ropes the blood making them slippery and was finally able to slip out of the bonds and made a break for the door, locking it behind him. Looking around at all the pipes and machinery he had to be near the engine room at the bottom of the cruiser. With desperation he made for the first set of stairs but paused when he caught a blinking red light by a large tank that held a flammable sign on it. The red flashing light was a timer, connected to several blocks of C4, and the timer blinked 15 minuets and counting. Akihito felt all of his blood leave his head and he moved backward toward the stairs. Finally snapping out of it he ran up the stairs he had to find Asami and get off this ship!


	2. Chapter 2

Panting hard Akihito paused for breath he had searched every level of the ship except the top deck and time was growing thin. By his count only five minuets, left, his search wasn't made any easier because of the goons coming after him. Several gunshots sounded ahead of him and the shot from Suoh made Akihito sigh in relief they were close and he ran for them. Bursting threw the last door into the open air, he saw Suoh kneeling on the ground pressing against a bleeding wound in his arm. Asami stood looking at him a bloody graze on his shoulder a gun in his hand.

"Akihito, quickly." Asami said as they made there way for an exit as quickly as possible.

"Were do you think your going." A ragged voice asked, it was of that man that had kidnapped Akihito, and to his annoyance he didn't even know the fools name. He smiled slyly while he leaned against the doorway. "You don't think I only planted one bomb did you?" As if on cue a smaller explosion went off below them. A gunshot from behind Akihito surprised him and the asshole grunted and feel back.

"Akihito." Asami yelled and beckoned him to follow. And together the three of them ran for safety.


	3. Chapter 3

They were on the lower deck when Suoh stumbled from blood loss and the shaking from small explosions. He had lost track of the time that had gone by but he knew it wasn't much, they had to hurry-

An explosion right above them as Asami helped Suoh to stand. The shock waves nocking them towards the railing, a grown of metal. Akihito looked up one of the boats mast had broken and was quickly beginning its fall right on top of them.

"Asami!" Akihito yelled lunging for the two figures as a second explosion went off in front of them. Akihito shoved them forward as something solid knocked into him shoving him to the ground. Pain exploded in his body before darkness briefly engulfed him. Went light entered his vision again he couldn't focus. He looked at himself the mast had fallen around then in several twisting lumps of metal. Akihito felt blood drip down his face and a much large stain was already soaking his abdomen, his legs were pinned under the heavy metal and he could feel the shard that had priced his side. He glanced around looking for Asami and saw the drop right by his head were the dark waters churned below him

"Akihito!" Asami yelled again coming to his side and tried to move the metal only for Akihito to cry out in pain, he looked at his lover with frustration. Suoh looked over his bosses shoulder with a worried look on his face.

"D-don't look like that you need to get out of here, there's no time Asami!" he said breathing threw the pain.

"You belong to me, you don't get to leave me, without my say so." He argued back assessing the metal and how to move it without hurting the boy.

"Don't be ridiculous, you need to leave." He argued back and only got a glare in return. Akihito held back a grimace of pain. "You know this was going to be my last case, I wanted it to be epic to end my journalist carrier. And I was glad that is didn't have you involved in it for once. It's just my luck that it turned out this way."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asami asked fearing the answer, it felt like a goodbye.

"Cause I wanted you to know, guess that wont happen. Sorry." Akihito said and grabbed Asami's tie pulling him forward and using his off balance to shove him back with all his strength towards the railing that was destroyed. "Sorry, I do love you." He said to the shocked face of his lover as he fell into the water.

Asami's eyes were wide as he locked gazes with those hazel eyes he knew so much, the pale face that made the red blood on it stand out smiled sadly at him and uttered those precious words. For once he was helpless to do anything as he fell towards the waters as his lover stayed trapped there wounded and bleeding, no chance of escape. He watched helpless as the final explosion went off. He hit the water the impact feeling like he hit a wall as the muting effects of the dark waters blinded both sound and sight, until it light up with the fires of the explosion, flaming bits of metal fell into the waters turning everything clear for a moment before going out. His love was still on that boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira panted heavily as he ran along the shore, the heavy sand slowing down his speed and making it harder to run. Pausing he bent over trying to ease his breathing before starting forward again only to stop suddenly seeing all the bits of debris on the shore, everything from cloths to metal scattered the sand in front of him. He recalled hearing about and explosion on a cruising vessel not far from shore on the news this Moring but there wasn't much detail. The cops were keeping it all very hush hush.

Carefully making his way threw the land he spotted a strangely darker patch of sand than everything else, a second patch not that far off the first. Looking up and farther afield he spotted something. Jumping to his feet and running into the ocean he reached over the wooden plank and pulled on the body of a young man roughly around Akira's own age of 24. Dragging the man onto the beach he searched for a pulse and found one, weak and stuttering. Cursing loudly he yanked off his coat and pressed it hard into the man's side were he was bleeding heavily. He twitched but didn't awaken. Akira new that was a bad sign, keeping pressure with one hand he called for an ambulance. The whole time praying that the guy stayed alive.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing he noticed was the beeping, it was soft and rhythmic, those were the only things he registered before falling back under a fog of black. The second time he awoke he registered the beeping again but also a set of soft voices but it was still much work to open his eyes and he swiftly fell asleep again. The third time the beeping was still there but he felt much more rotted to the waking world and less like he was floating.

With a quiet groan he found the strength to opened his eyes. Blinking away the bright light that blinded him for a second he looked around the room and recognized the white sterile feeling of the hospital. The beeping he had noticed was from a heart monitor. Having no memory about how he got here he began to reach of the call button.

"Oh my god your awake." A surprised voice said from the doorway. A tall athletic looking man stood there holding a cup of coffee. He had short brown hair that stopped at his shouldered cut almost hap hazordly, bright green eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Your awake we weren't sure you would wake, stay right there and I'll let a doctor know."

He said and before he could say anything the man was gone. Only to be back a few seconds later with an even taller man in a doctors cote. He also had on glasses but his black hair was cut short and his brown eyes looked at him assessing.

"I'm Dr. Hirito, we weren't sure if you were going to make it with your injuries and amount of blood loss. You're lucky the wound in your side missed any major organs. Now if you don't mind I'd like to run a few simple tests, just to make sure everything is in working order."

"Alright." He replied his voice sounding rough like he had screamed for hours and it hurt.

"Akira would you get him some water from a nurses station." Dr. Hirito asked, the shorter man nodded and left the room. Dr. Hirito moved closer shining a pen light in his eye and checking he reflexes and vital signs. By the time he finished that Akira had returned with a glass of water offering it to him, he took it and the liquid felt like ambrosia as it slid down his raw throat.

"Everything seems to be in working order now I just have a few questions left. You received a head injury this is standard practice. What year is it?" the doctor asked and he answered a few more questions followed and he answered each one until the final question.

"And what is your name?" at this he drew a blank. The Dr. looked up at his hesitance and looked concerned. "Your favorite color?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know anything about me."

"What is the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked and he thought back on it.

"Water, and it was dark something hurt everything hurts I can't tell which hurts more." He answered but anything else he tried to member he couldn't.

"Most likely from what ever accident that put you in this condition. You received some head trauma so temporary memory loss is expected and will usually come back within the week. But usually those people only forget certain aspects, like the year or a memory and such things like that. You remember how to talk, read write, everything that you've learned in school, but everything about yourself is gone. And unfortanly with those symptoms it is unclear if you will remember anything."

"I see…" he replied glancing out at the window, he was forgetting something and something important. "What am I supposed to do. I don't have anywhere to go? If my memory doesn't return by the time I'm released what am I supposed to do. Did I have a wallet on me something that can give me a clue about where I can go or who I am?"

"No, only some clothes and a small film case." Akira replied. "What about with us Yusie we have the spare room. Until he finds his feet at least." Akira asked the man beside him.

"I wouldn't mind, but that's up to him, he doesn't know who he is and he certainly doesn't know us he may not want to move in with strangers." The doctor replied.

"Well he has a few days before he's released we can get to know one another." Akira replied sitting down in a chair by his bed. "Right?" he asked him.

"I-I guess." He replied not really sure about what to say to this. Dr. Hirito sighed and excused himself.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Akira Hisugya, I'm the one who found you on the beach and called for medical. That tall brute is Dr. Yusie Hirito my boyfriend. I guess we should find something to call you until your memories come back at least."

"Nice to meet you."

"How about we call you Khan?" Akira suggested than made a face. "No, you don't look like a Khan, humm let's see… oh Takashi."

"That's fine." The newly named Takashi said.

"Well then I suppose I should tell you about myself." Akira said and then launched into many stories.


	6. Chapter 6

It went on like this the whole time Takashi was in the hospital with Akira bringing all sort of stuff with him when he visited to try and find out what Takashi liked. He liked tea and coffee only if it was really sweet. He found out he hated raw tomatoes though when he looked at the fruit it evoked some déjà vu feeling.

By the time Takashi was released he knew both Akira and Yusie well and liked both of them a lot, and them being a couple didn't bother him at all. So a week after waking up he moved into the house with them, and from there he was trying to figure out his life, he had nothing to his name but the clothes he had washed ashore in. Akira was abuzz with energy when he took Takashi shopping, after all he was a designer what could be more fascinating then dressing someone who didn't remember what he liked to where. Though they quickly found out he was a more casual and comfy type of guy. Which had Akira in a whole new mode of excitement as that was his favorite type of clothing to make people look good in. And after shopping Takashi had a whole new wardrobe to which he felt bad about as he had nothing to repay the couples kindness with. He couldn't even do house work as payment as every time he tried to help with something Yusie would give him the Dr. glare as he began calling it, since he was still healing from his wounds.

As the two began to put away his clothes Takashi picked up his pants that he had washed up in reluctant to part with them as they were his only link to his past life. He began to fold them when something heavy fell out of a pocket. Bending he picked up a small black film case. Something sparked in him, a vague memory.

"I took these." He said catching Akira's attention.

"Took what?"

"This film, it needs to be developed I took the photos on them."

"You remember something?" he asked coming over.

"Not really, just that I took whatever's on this film."

"Well then let's get it developed pronto, it might help you remember something." Akira said and headed for the nearest film shop.

A week later they got a call about the photos needing to be picked up. Akira had offered to get them as he was returning home. He often found himself thinking about their house gest. He seemed cheerful enough but was very quiet like he was contemplating everything. Which Akira supposed he was after all he didn't know that much about himself. With a sigh he hoped his new found friend would find some answers on these photos.

"Takashi! I'm back and I have the photos."

"We're in here, Yusie is taking out the stiches in my side." Takashi said.

"They may be able to come out but you still need to take it easy new skin is easily torn."

"Yes, yes I get it. Now give me those photos." Takashi said and opened up the envelope, setting the digital copy aside he pulled out the prints and froze. Memories came back to him, not anything major he just remembered taking the pictures setting his camera to the right settings adjusting for better quality.

"Oh wow these are beautiful." Akira said looking over his shoulder at the ocean scape pictures.

"There still raws. This one's to wide and needs cropped down, this one here needs the contrast adjusted. And this one would look good with some gentle effects on it." Takashi said continuing picking out the flaws and advantages on each photo. He didn't notice his two friends staring at him. "What?"

"What do you mean what? That right there all that technical stuff coming out of your mouth, I feel like I'm listening to Yusie describe medical stuff and not knowing what the hell he's saying." Akira said with a smile. "Dude, you're a photographer. That's the only thing that explains that stuff coming from your mouth."

"I'd have to agree." Yusie said nodding his head as well.

"Ya I think you're right I remember taking these, adjusting my camera and settings for the best picture. This one here is off the coast of Shinjuku." Takashi said.

"It looks like some of your memory returned with those pictures."

"Ya but not anything useful."

"But it's a start, you just have to take it one day at a time and relearn some things." Akira said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I guess, the first step to that would be to find a job, I can't keep relying on you guys for everything." Takashi said finding for the first time in the last weeks he has a firm footing to go forward on. He would take it one day at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

One year had gone by and Takashi did find a job, on his first try with a small photography studio. He brought his pictures with him to help apply for the job, the owner was pretty nice and sympathetic to what happened to him and offered to give him a try. Little did they know he would turn out to be the best photographer he had. The people loved him and he was able to get even the most upset child to pose happily in his photos.

During that whole time thought Takashi didn't have one memory return, he made a decent enough pay and was able to by his own camera. And he took photos often feeling the most like himself when he held the camera. At the moment he was watching his roommates get home from their trip abroad for the last month and a half. To some small village in South Africa.

"Hey Takashi how is everything?" Akira asked leaning against the railing with a smile offering out a glass filled with whisky.

"Fine, I'm making a nice amount from commissions and side jobs people want me to take." He replied stubbing out his cigarette and taking the glass of whisky. Somewhere along the last few months he began smoking, it helped the stress and nerves he was getting, some nights he woke up from nightmares that he couldn't remember and he had weird episodes during the days every once in awhile. Like his mind wanted to remember something but it couldn't or the worst ones when he was terrified for no reason and didn't know where he was. That was the most frustrating of all. Taking a sip of the burning drink he sighed.

"I think I'm going to put in a portfolio for that contest the add companies are putting on." Takashi said.

"The one your boss has been trying to get you to enter?" Akira asked.

"Ya, the deadline is the end of the year, and I need a portfolio of 25 photos with the theme of togetherness. I'm not sure I'll make the dead line."

"Of course you will if it's something you really want to do. What about any of those photo's you took when we found you? Would any of them work?" Akira asked and regretted it as a dark shadow crossed his friends face. He knew Takashi had hidden away those photos, he didn't want to be reminded about some of them, there was something there and something painful. And it made his head hurt to try and remember.

"No, none of them." He replied as one in particular flashed in his mind, that one out of all of them hurt to look at.

"Well we will have to give you a last name as well, you need one to enter the contest. You can't just be Takashi."

"Well since you named me why not give me a last one as well." Takashi replied.

" Why not Yusie last name it goes well, Takashi Hirito. It even sounds like a photographers name." Akira laughed and Takashi smiled, though it felt fake, everything felt fake, his name, this life, everything.

"Ya why not." He said out loud for his friends he would continue to fake it though. "I'm tired so I'm heading to bed, I'll let you two relax at home."

Akira sighed and looked to where his friend had disappeared.

"He's not doing so well." Yusie said joining him at the balcony.

"What do you know Yusie?"

"I've had Jiro his boss looking after him while we've been gone. It seems he's had quiet a few episodes while we were gone, but he knows when they're coming and disappears so none sees him. Afterwards Jiro finds him smoking a cigarette in the back acting like nothing has happened. He stopped going to his therapy sessions as well."

"I thought he might do that, he's put on some more muscle as well I noticed." Akira replied.

"Martial arts, is what Jiro said after work they went for a drink and Takashi found a Dojo and said he wanted to join. It seems to be helping him, less episodes after he began there. I guess he's just coping in his own way."

"I think he feels it's a lie, his life right now. Like he's living a lie." Akira said then hit his fist on the railing. "Damn it he wont talk to any of us about it. Even when he was in therapy he never talked about it. I've talked with his Dr. and she said he's very skillful in moving her away from himself. Sometimes she doesn't even realize he's done it. He's a master manipulator. She said."

"There's noting we can do love, but support him as friends." Yusie said hugging his lover tightly.

"I'm pretty sure he was in love with someone. Every time we get close he gets a pained look on his face and leaves." Akira whispered. Yusie sighed, they had found out pretty early on that Takashi was gay, and if Akira was right and he was seeing someone special and knew it but couldn't remember, it would drive him mad. The poor kid was a mess of emotions and uncertainty. His episodes were already hard enough to deal with, Takashi would go into a state of terror and couldn't tell you where he was or who he was. He said once when he had his first one, it felt like he had been abducted and held prisoner, and he felt helpless. To this day they couldn't figure out what triggered the episodes.

"We can just be there for him." Yusie repeated and hugged his lover closer.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a tight squeeze to meet the end of year deadlines, Takashi thought but he had done it and was waiting on pins and needles for the results to be published, no one was to be called it was to be a surprise the results would be in the magazine. The days leading up to the magazine release had Takashi pacing back and forth without rest poor Akira was on edge because of the atmosphere in the air and finally had enough.

"We are going out!" he announced grabbed Takashi by the color and drug him out of the house and to the nearest amusement park.

"Akira, why here of all places?" Takashi asked.

"You have been so depressed lately, I can't stand it you wont talk to any of us about what's going on in your head so I'm taking you out of your head. Now no complaints!" the shorter man yelled and proceeded to find the nearest line for a roller-coaster. With a sigh and a genuine smile Takashi followed after. He hadn't been out to do fun stuff since his accident now that he thought about it. He didn't know much about himself still. He sat down in the seat next to Akira and strapped in, and made a decision he would change that, he would learn to like stuff again and he would start now.

He found he liked roller-coaster, and had a goofy grin on his face afterword's.

"Alright next ride!' Akira yelled as the adrenaline still surged threw his veins.

"Akira." Takashi said stopping the other boy, who looked at him questingly. "Your right, I have been depressed. A years gone by and nothing important has returned in my memory, but I don't need to remember who I was to live. I've relied on my memory coming back to tell me what I like, when I should be discovering it on my own. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will, me and Yusie both. Now lets go discover you!" Akira smiled and linked their arms together before running off in a new direction.

They spent the day at the amusement park and had gone on every single ride even to the petting zoo. They discovered Takashi loved roller-coaster and that haunted houses didn't scare him that much, they even discovered he had a major sweet tooth. And for the first time in a year he felt like he wasn't living a lie.

"I'm starved!" Akira whined as he sat on a bench, Takashi laughed and stood to go get some food.

"Wait here I'll be back with food." Not sure what to get for himself he got a thing of everything and would decide from there. Bringing the loaded tray back they sat down to chow down.

"What is this supposed to be?" Akira asked holding up a round piece of fried dough.

"Don't know lets try it." He replied and bit into it finding the fried dough to be filled with meat.

"It's a fried dumpling, but it sure doesn't look like it." Akira said making a face.

"It doesn't taste like it either, I can make one ten times better than this." Takashi said pushing them to the side.

"You can make them?" Akira asked raising an eye brow in emphasis making his friend relies the importance of what he said.

"Ya I-I can! Actually I can think of several things to make." He replied and pondered over the recipes that were stored in his mind. "Looks like I remembered something finally, it's been awhile since I have."

"Ya and it's something useful, maybe now we can have a home cooked meal instead of something frozen or delivered." Akira said, neither he or his lover could cook anything edible. Takashi laughed having experienced there cooking first hand. "I'll take care of the trash." Akira offered gathering up all the food and heading over to the bin behind the little stand. Takashi stretched enjoying the sun on his back and wished he had his camera with him he could have taken some really great photos of Akira, who loved being one of his models. He glanced back around, Akira should have been back by now. Not seeing him he went to look for his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Rounding the corner of the food stand he spotted his friend who was surrounded by three other thugs, Akira's face held a scowl but also fear, the intentions of the other three men were clear as they backed him into a corner.

Takashi felt the blood in his body freeze and run thicker as his pulse speed up and he became light headed, the warning signs of an episode coming on.

"No, not right now. No." he said to himself digging his fingernails into his arm to help ground him to the 'right now'. "I can't go catatonic when he needs my help, I can't loose it." He said to himself harshly and watched as one of the men pined his friend against the wall, pulling himself together he ran forward.

"You bastereds! What do you think your doing!" he shouted shoving one of the men closets to Akira away and blocking the view of him.

"Oh, what have we got here, another pretty face and a fine piece of ass as well." A goon laughed. Takashi narrowed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, shifting his feet just slightly as he had been trained to do. For some reason he wasn't afraid he had a sense of calm in him that he hadn't expected, like this was something he had done before. He remembered his instructor at the dojo saying he had some natural talent in the martial arts. Maybe fighting wasn't knew to him.

"Leave him alone, picking on him will only end badly." Takashi warned, and it made the others laugh.

"Looks like we have a tough guy. Lets teach him a lesson!" thug one said, while thug two cracked his knuckles and lunged at him. Takashi took a step to the side and dodged his fist before launching his own attack a fist landing in the mans gut. He grunted and stepped back a few paces anger coloring his face red.

"Bitch, well get you." Thug three said as all of them attacked at once. Takashi rolled his weight onto the balls of his feet and began to fight dodging the first attack with a spin to the left that gave his round house more speed, it landed in the thugs head. He ducked another punch and swept the feet out from under thug two. Tucking his legs under him again he launched himself up and kneed thug one in the stomach. Before elbowing him in the back, all three landed on the ground moaning in a matter of seconds. Takashi took a breath and grabbed Akira's hand and pulled him away from the three prone figures before they got up again.

They stopped once they were far enough away. "Are you alright Akira?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. That was pretty awesome back there, I knew you were practicing martial arts but you looked like a pro back there."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the first time I've been in a fight. I felt way to calm and natural. Which kind of surprised me, especially since I was starting to have an episode when I spotted you trapped."

"And what about now do you feel like your about to have one?"

"No, I feel fine, actually better than fine. I haven't felt this good since I woke up in the hospital."

"That's a good thing I suppose. It's getting late we should head home." Akira voiced and Takashi nodded, they had spent the whole day at the amusement park and tomorrow the magazine would be coming out. But that was mostly forgotten by Takashi in his afterglow of feeling like he accomplished something, like he had overcome something.

Takashi was awoken the next morning by screams of delight. Sitting up in bed as someone threw open his door he spotted Akira with a big cheesy grin on his face as he launched himself onto the bed. "Why are you still asleep at this hour it's nearly noon. That doesn't matter look at this, look look!" He thrust the magazine into Takashi's bleary face and it took him a moment to see what was on the cover. It was his photo. And one of his favorites, of Yusie and Akira smiling at each other as Akira laughed and Yusie held a small white daisy in his hand. He had taken this one while the two weren't looking when they were walking to a bar and decided to go threw a park. It was bright and happy and full of life. And below it was the announcement that he was the winner of the contest, and the prize of five thousand. He could barely believe it, his name was on the front of a magazine cover, and from there his career began.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next year he became very popular entering more contests and eventually being asked after by a company for a model shoot from there other people began requesting for his work on there projects he'd even been offered a couple of pages on a photography album. His name was quickly becoming known and his schedule became so busy he had little time for thinking of the past, though he still kept his promise to live and discover things about himself. So every week him, Akira and Yusie would do something different, even if it was as small as trying a strange food.

It was just after the third year started when he got the invitation. An invite for him to enter into the Japanese photography award, an award that only took second place to the international competition which if you placed in you country would issue you an automatic invite.

Each participant was to enter three different pictures each to a different category. City life, themed, and a Nature photo. The deadline was a week after spring began. He had two months for the three photos, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

Takashi looked down at the invite in his hand, he had to send it in tomorrow if he was going to enter. But should he? He would have to drop everything for this, and his career was just taking off, was he ready to take this chance? Things were going so well for him. After that day in the amusement park his episodes had mostly stopped he'd get one every now and then but not nearly as much, his last one he had had was over six months ago. And he was getting peaceful nights of sleep. Takashi blew out a breath of smoke, everything might have been good but there was still his memory nothing had come back it was as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

"What should I do?"

' _If you don't gamble, you'll never win.'_ A dark voice whispered in his ear like a memory. Crushing out his cigarette he made a choice.

Akira set the food on the table near Takashi, who hummed his thanks but didn't look away from his computer screen. Akira shook his head and went back upstairs to his lover.

"So has he moved?"

"Nope. Still in the same spot but the pictures on his computer are different." Akira replied with a smile of humor.

"He's been working hard lately for that contest, he's been only taking work with his really well licked clients still as well. He spends every hour taking pictures and deciding which to keep and which to toss. I didn't think you could get so serious about photography until now." Yusie said.

"Ya, but he's really gotten better over the last year, he's still quiet and sometimes depressed but when he's with people and enjoying himself you can tell he is. It's not so fake anymore. He's even dated a few times, though they never seem to work out."

"Ya he probably feels that they don't' measure up to who ever he loved before." Yusie said setting down his drink. "When's the deadline?"

"Next week he has to have all the photos printed and framed as well as all the information about them filled out. I don't even know if he has all the photos yet."

"I guess we will wait and see."


	11. Chapter 11

Takashi sighed and let his pounding head land on the table, he didn't know what to do he just needed one more picture. Just one and he would be finished they could be printed and framed he had all the paperwork done. With a sigh he set his glasses aside and ruffled threw a drawer for painkillers when he felt a disk.

"What's this?" he asked himself putting his glasses back on and looking at the unlabeled disk. Curiosity making him forget about his head ache he slipped the disk into the drive and opened the single file on it. As soon as he saw the first picture he knew what this was. It was the pictures he had taken before his accident the ones that hurt to look at, but right now that pain wasn't there. Hesitating on weather to eject the disk or continue he had already clicked the next button and flipped threw the photos. One was a selfie he was eating ice cream and had this carefree grin on his face. It almost felt like he was looking at someone else, his long lost twin or something. Continuing to flip threw them his mouth fell open when he found it. It was exactly what he needed. With a grin he uploaded the picture and began to perfect it.

"I must say I wasn't thrilled about having to were a suit but this I can live with." Takashi said as Akira finished dressing him in cloths he had designed especially for his friend.

"You better like it I made it just for you." Akira said and put a finishing touch on him. Takashi wore black slacks a tight wine red shirt that stretched over his muscled chest and a charcoal grey button up vest over that. The jacket that he wore wasn't like normal suit jackets it didn't have buttons to be closed or the stiff shoulders that most have to give those clean lines. It draped over Takashi's shoulders and was meant to be left open to see the cloths that lay beneath. He had to admit he looked pretty fine. Of course Akira and Yusie looked equally as fine. But his colors were specifically chosen to compliment his silver blonde hair. Which he had found out was completely natural, and he preferred a rebellious messy hair style rather than a clean cut.

"Alright we are ready to go." Akira announced before shooing them all to Yusie car.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three years now and his boss still wasn't quiet the same. In a single instant he had lost his biggest treasure and he had been helpless to stop it. Karashima sighed as he drove his boss to the Hotel the conference was being held in as this was one of his few ligite businesses. Over the years Suoh had only seen his boss get more merciless, all because of a photographer that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it didn't help matters that the man responsible had gotten away. Since the accident Asami had moved out of the apartment he had shared with Akihito and refused to look at a single photograph since, he refused to look at anything that reminded him of his small source of light. Even in his dreams he refused to open his eyes and see his light before him. It all served to make his two best men worried about their boss, and though they hated to admit it they missed the brat as well.

As they pulled into the parking lot they noticed the beautiful gardens were full of finely dressed people.

"Karashima what is going on here?" Asami asked having not been told anything about a party.

"I'm not sure when I did the research on the location I saw no mention of a party." He replied and began to look furiously. He found the party had only been booked last week and to make things worse it was a continental photography contest. "It looks like it was only booked recently to cater to the Japanese photography award for this years contestants."

"I see." Was all their boss said and it had fingers of ice crawling over their spins. "Lets not keep our associated waiting." Was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Takashi stood with a tall chilled glass of Champagne in his hand, it was his second glass he was to nervous though he felt like he was hiding the fact well, not even his friends realized it. They would be announcing the place winners soon and there were a lot of great photos here done by much more experienced photographers.

He watched the judges go around listening to conversation of the gests and looking at the photos, critically asking a question or two. It seems that each of the three categories would be judged and then a overall 1st, 2nd,and 3rd place would be chosen. Taking a breath he felt like he needed air, it was to hot and stuffy inside. Walking out to the balcony overlooking the gardens below he took deep lungful's of the evening air. It was a nice night out, closing his eyes he let his mind wander to a balcony high up in the sky overlooking the city, he wondered if he had been to this city before as certain places seemed familiar to him. But something was missing in the balcony in his mind and when he opened his eyes a set of broad shoulders and a strong back caught his vision. Standing up fully Takashi tried to find that back in the crowd again, there was something about that back, it reminded him to much of the photo. He had to know him! Fighting his way threw the crowd he began to make his way to the gardens.

"Where Is Takashi?" Akira asked as they stood near the photos, there was a man here that was making both men nervous. He was tall with big shoulders and had the look of a secretary but there was something cold in the eyes behind the glasses.

"He stepped out for some air." Yusie said also eyeing the man who was looking at Takashi's City life photo. It was at night in the center of town just after the first snow fall lights were bright and reflecting off the snow and people were laughing all bundled up. The thing about the photo was that there were reflective spots in it were the light had bounced off the snow and camera lens adding a hint of looking threw a window at a happy city night. He had titled it The Eve of Night.

The man turned to look at the next photo which was themed and named Pink. It was of a garden scene a large cherry blossom in bloom was scattering it's petals turning the grassy ground below pink with a beautiful woman. One of Takashi's clients who had agreed to be his model was looking at the tree peacefully in a pink kimono with darker reds and pinks in butterfly designs.

The final Nature picture was the one Akira liked best, and many of the comments they heard tonight were centered around the final picture. They watched as the man's face changed drastically to shock, surprise disbelief then a mixed look of hope and joy. He glanced around quickly for something and spotted the two of them staring at him.

"Excuse me but do you know who took these pictures?" he asked almost desperately.

"Yes, he's a friend of ours." Yusie answered neutrally.

"His name?" he pressed.

"Takashi." Akira replied and watched as some hope died. "Takashi Hirito."

"I see." He said disappointedly looking back over at the photo.

"Asami."

"What?" the stranger looked up suspicion in his eyes.

"It's what he calls it A.S.A.M.I."

"Thank you." The man said briefly, before turning on his heals quickly.

"So what do you think that was about?" Yusie asked.

"I'm not sure , but I have the feeling we will find out. We should call him there getting ready to give out rewards." Akira said as he pulled out his phone and dialed there friend.

"Ya?" Takashi asked sounding slightly out of breath and frustrated.

"There getting ready to announce winners you should come back."

"Ya… Okay."

"Hey did something happen?"

"It's just, I thought I saw someone but I guess not… never mind I'll be up in a second." Takashi replied.

"Is something the matter?" Yusie asked.

"I'm not sure, Takashi said something about seeing someone. I wonder who?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright everyone gather round, it is time to announce the winners." A man in an expensive looking tux said. "Alright let me first start out with a big thank you to all of our sponsors and even more to our participants. You have all had wonderful art to look at and this was a very hard year for our judges, but as we all know there must be a winner. So without further hesitance I'll begin with the first of the three categories, City life. In first place of the category is Akito Hiroshima." The speaker announced and there was applause.

"In second place is Sakura Mira." More clapping as an older woman smiled and bowed at the applause.

"And in third place, our rooky of the year Takashi Hirito. Congratulations everyone." There was loud applause as Takashi stood frozen one of his photos placed, it actually placed. He nearly fainted from excitement and shock until Akira's enthusiastic hug broke his concentration. He smiled and tried to calm is friend down as they started to announce the theme category none of which he placed in but it didn't matter he had placed in one of them.

"Alright and for the final category of Nature, First place goes to… oh my, our rookie Takashi Hirito." A white noise filled Takashi's mind as he processed his favorite picture was a first place winner. It was unbelievable. The white noise continues until his friends nudged him, he had spaced out of the other winners of the Nature category.

"Alright guys, its now time for our most important award tonight, I will be announcing the three finalist that will be representing Japan in the international competition. In first is the old veteran Akito Hiroshima. Come on up here." The speaker handed him the large trophy with the invitation pinned to it.

"All right second place is our well loved abstract photographer. Ryuich Moto."

He passed him the second trophy.

"And third but not last is our promising rooky Takashi Hirito." Takashi was so dazed he didn't move until Akira shoved him forward. "Congratulations Hirito we look forward to seeing more from you." The speaker said and handed him the small trophy with an invitation on it. He thanked the man and shook hands with the other two winners.

"Congrates kid, you got a good eye for beauty. Out of the photos here yours are defiantly some of my top favorites. The one titled ASAMI is very powerful really grabbed something dark and strong in you but not scary." Akito said and patted him on the shoulder. The other guy just made a face and walked away.

Takashi walked over to his friends who were both grinning ear to ear. He was quickly pulled into hugs and cheers many of the gests congratulated him and commented on his work. It seemed everyone was in love with his Nature one, he was himself in love with it. He stood by the photo a blue ribbon hanging by the name plate. It was the natures category that he had the most trouble finding a picture for. It was this photo that he had pulled from the disk before he lost his memories. It was on a beach but instead of bright and sunny. It was on the edge of a storm. It was grey and cloudy the water dark and rising in slight waves. Off in the distance thunder rolled and lighting danced in the clouds. A powerful picture for sure, but there were two things that really made you stare in aw.

Out on the ocean a single bright strike of lightning touched the waters. And the second thing was the imposing figure standing at the waters edge. Tall and broad shouldered, black hair blowing in the wind. His tailored white shirt was unbuttoned and fluttered in the wind. His black dress pants showing bare feet on the sand. He stood like a rock unmoving, unflinching nearly nothing between him and the oncoming storm.

Takashi could still stare at this photo for hours, he knew it was a pure luck photo, that he had caught that flash of lightning, he'd used his programs to filter out the light around it so the bolt was more clear and clean to the eye but didn't draw away from the rest of the picture. But the important part of the photo was that he knew that he knew the man standing in it. He only wished there had been a face in one of the other photos. And he was sure it had been this back he had seen in the gardens.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sir." Karashima said trying to get his bosses attention finally, it had been several hours since he had seen the photo and he was sure it was a clue.

"What is it?" his boss asked still moving.

"Sir, there is a photo in the ballroom I think you'd be most interested to see."

"No." was the immediate reply.

"But sir, I think-

"I said no, already." Asami replied turning his heated gaze on his right hand man.

"Yes, sir." He said dejectedly.

Asami quickly walked away waving away his two men he didn't need them right now. He just wanted a drink, everywhere he turned there were people talking about the photos in the gallery he just wanted to forget them. They held no meaning to him anymore, art was just ink on paper now. He ordered a drink and settled in until the happy revelers were gone it would be to much hassle to try and leave with all the party goers leavening now. He'd wait an hour then leave to his penthouse. His penthouse, not there's. Gripping the glass decanter harder he knocked back his drink and signaled for a second. After the third he made a stupid decision there was a lot of talk about a photo called ASAMI and it made him curious.


	16. Chapter 16

Takashi waved his two drunk friends on, they were swaying slightly after all the celebratory drinking.

"You two head back to the hotel, I'll see you in the morning."

"What about you?" Yusie the less drunk of the two asked.

"I'm going to drink some more and take a look at the other photos, I didn't get the chance to earlier and then I was assaulted by people congratulating me. It's all empty and quiet now, so I'll take a tour." He held up his empty whiskey glass and went to get a refill before starting at the closet end and working his way threw the photos. He really liked Akito's photos and saw why he would have won they were very well taken, Takashi wouldn't have minded learning from him some. When he came to the Jerk of a second place winner he found he disliked the photos as much as the man, they seemed to busy to packed full of life but they were different though they gave him a headache staring at them to long.

He enjoyed the quietness around him and the good art and whisky, a good half hour had passed and he was almost to his stand which was the very last of the photos. When he rounded the corner he noticed another person there, looking up he froze.

It was that back, the one that haunted his dreams the one he had saw earlier in the gardens and the one that was in the photo. Everything was the same the broad shoulders the stillness even the feeling of a unmovable rock. A gasp escaped his lips and the glass still filled with whiskey slipped from his week fingers landing on the floor with a thud.

The noise got the other persons attention who until then hadn't noticed him. Takashi gasped a second breath as that face was reveled to him. Those piercing golden eyes, always so calm and cool were now wide in surprise and disbelief. As they registered him.

"Asami… Ryuichi…" the name slipped unbidden from Takashi's lips. A name belonging to a man he did and didn't remember. Takashi stared wide eyed as he took two steps forward, then stopped as a name slipped from the other man's lips. Pain lacerated threw Takashi's mind and he gripped his head with both hands, black spots appeared in his vision as he fell forward onto his knees.

Asami couldn't believe it, his mind would not comprehend it. When he had heard the gasp and the falling glass he had turned an annoyed look to the intruder who had interrupted his quite tranquility as he looked at a photo that wasn't possibly able to exist. But then he saw that familiar rebellions silver blond hair, and shocked hazel eyes and simply couldn't believe it. Even as his name slipped from those familiar lips as if a prayer. He took two steps forward as if pulled to him.

"Takaba Akihito." Asami said wanting to know if this was real or not. The man that looked like Akihito frozen and made a pained face before gripping his head with both hands and falling forward on his knees. Asami stayed rooted where he was gazing at the figure no more than five feet away. It looked so much like him but there were differences, more muscle than before and grace, a scare marred his left eyebrow and he could smell good whisky. His Akihito never drank hard alcohol like that. He was about to deny those words but a pained noise coming from that throat had him going to him and kneeling in front of him.

The man in front of him looked up, those hazel eyes dulled with pain and confusion. "Asami…"

"Who are you?" Asami replied.

"I'm not sure…" was the reply as he reached up hesitantly and touched Asami's face only to recoil in pain. "It hurts, ah."

"What hurt's Akihito, what hurts."

"That name, my head. It all hurts I-I don't remember. Do I? Who am I?" Akihito rambled as his head pounded. Asami didn't know what to do was this his Akihito or someone else. Flustered for the first time since he was a kid he did the only thing he could think of to ground the wondering young man who was in such pain tears leaked from his eyes. Gripping his jaw he pulled the boy up to meet his lips kissing him soundly.

In that kiss Asami got his answer as well, those lips that he had memorized, he traced them and they opened easily. That taste he could get drunk on flavored now by whiskey. A familiar groan left that throat as their tongues slid together.


	17. Chapter 17

It felt so natural, Takashi thought as he kissed this man. No, not just natural, right it felt right. And so did that name, what was it this man, Asami, had called him… Akihito. Takaba Akihito. That was who he was he was not Takashi Hirito. The pain snapped like a band and dissipated from his mind and as he opened his eyes he no longer felt lost or a stranger to himself. He remembered…

Akihito sat in the limo with Asami, and feeling very awkward as his body cried out to be touched under that intense gaze. After the kiss at the hotels ball room they decided to talk first but… Akihito sighed heavily with frustration.

"To hell with talking." He muttered before moving to sit beside Asami. He gripped the large man's tie and pulled him down into a very heated kiss. At first Asami tried to pull away, but Akihito wasn't having any of it. He nipped the other mans lip tugging lightly demanding his heat be answered in kind. It didn't take much persuasion as Asami quickly dominated the kiss. Forcing Akihito back into the car seats, a moan of need escaping his throat as his mouth was penetrated. A hand slid over his clothed side and down to his thigh Akihito lifted his hips in demand rubbing his hard erection against the other mans thigh.

Asami pulled back to allow them both to breath there was heat in both of there eyes and Akihito wanted him badly. He hadn't been touched in three years those few dates he had been on had always made him feel guilty and now he knew why. And masturbating just didn't do the same thing. It was lucky for both of them that they arrived at Asami's pent house just then. Akihito noticed it wasn't the same one he had lived in. He wondered what had happened in the last three years. But he didn't have long to wonder as he was pulled into an elevator a security card was swiped and the doors shut. Akihito was pinned against the back wall as Asami claimed his mouth again his hands beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt. But before he could undue both vest and shirt they were at their floor. An impatient growl and both shoved threw the door to the penthouse. Asami backed him up until they reached the bedroom both of their cocks hard and heavy with need. Falling backwards Akihito allowed his shirt to be finished unbuttoned as he pulled away Asami's. Hands finally finding skin began to leave a burning trail down his torso over his hardening nipples and down his stomach where they froze their exploration.

"What is it?" Akihito asked threw a foggy mind and heavy breathing. Asami was looking at his left side, glancing down he saw the ugly scar left from the piece of metal that had impaled him.

"It's from that night. When I pushed you and Suoh out of the way and the metal landed on me, a shared impaled me there and all the way threw." Akihito explained as Asami rolled him over to see a matching scar if less gruesome on the other side. Asami closed his eyes.

"That's why you pushed me over the edge of the ship. There was no getting you out safely in the time we had."

"No, there wasn't." he replied before kissing Asami gently, taken by surprise Asami let his guard down slightly and Akihito flipped there positions. Leaning over the bigger man he ran kiss down his neck and body leaving bite marks when he felt like it. "I want you inside me now." He said and rolled his hips grinding them together they both made needy groans and Akihito made to remove both of there there remaining clothes, there would be time for talk and sweeter lovemaking later right now he just needed him. *DO NOT SKIP AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!*

***Attention readers, hopefully you all headed my little note above and headed it instead of skipping it as most people tend to do. Because i decided to keep this story rated T i took out the love scene, if you'd wish to read it I will be posting it under the title REUNION. The love scene isn't so important to the plot if the story it can be skipped without missing anything. However in the future as I plan to have at least one other love scene in the story i can not guarantee that the rateing will stay T. I hope you all will still continue to read and leave comments i enjoy reading them and it encourages me to continue to write. Tata all for now loves!***


	18. Chapter 18

Asami shifted and exited his lover, making him moan at the loss which had him smiling, his kitten defiantly wanted more, but first they needed to talk he needed answers.

"Akihito we need to talk." Asami said as he leaned back. Akihito made a sound like annoyance and acceptance.

"Fine then ask." He responded turning over and leaning over his lover. Asami had the sense that he had won to easily especially with his lovers erection so obvious. "I can multitask." Akihito finished saying leaning down to lick Asami's chest and distracting him. Asami moved to push his kitten away with a smirk but Akihito struck.

Akihito straddled Asami's waist gripping his wrists in both of his hands he had him pinned there. He felt Asami's annoyance and him beginning to escape his pin but Akihito only smirked at his lover and adjusted his grip he saw the surprise in his lovers golden eyes.

"I can multitask, but can you?" Akihito asked as he began to trail his tongue down his lovers chest nipping and teasing the dusky nipples till they were hard. He heard the harsh intake of breath and another escape attempt this time a little more effort was put into it. But still Akihito stopped him.

"Akihito." Asami said in a warning tone. Which only made him smile.

"Make me." He replied sassily and returned to playing with his lovers body he loved feeling his erection growing harder beneath him. "I know what your thinking, this isn't like Akihito. But for the last three years Akihito Takaba didn't exist, only Takashi Hirito. And he had some different challenges to overcome, like not knowing who he was, where he came from and most maddening of all who was the lover that haunted his dreams with no name or face. Takashi had to remake himself while dealing with baggage from the past that would not give any answers and episodes of helplessness that caused him to hide in the darkest of corner until he found a way out of it. Dealing with finding he was gay, and that every time he went on a date with an attractive man feeling like he was cheating because of the haunting nameless figure. And now that Akihito Takaba exists again, those two sides are finding a happy median."

Asami listened as he stared into confident and cool hazel eyes, ones that weren't so innocent as before. This person before him was no longer a kitten, he was a full-grown tiger daring him to find out who he was. Asami smiled he would enjoy finding out this new Akihito.Watching as that muscular body aroused his till he was about to put the game on hold. Akihito was panting his body shivering in need as he finally impaled himself slowly on his lovers member, tossing his head back in ecstasy he moved and was pleased to find Asami caught up into his pace as well. As the older man gripped his hips and thrust hard into him.

"Mhu, more…" Akihito asked and was surprised when Asami pulled all the way out and switched positions pulling Akihito onto his lap and entering him in one quick thrust. Akihito screamed as he could feel Asami deeper with in him. Thrusting hard and fast brought both of them quickly to climax.

This time truly exhausted Akihito sighed into his pillow, waiting for the true Q&A session to begin. And so he did, answering question after question and telling him about his last three years. Until he finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Akihito woke to the sound of voices, at first he thought it was Akira and Yusie but after a moment he found he felt more himself and remembered what happened last night. He remembered, his name was Akihito Takaba, he was a photographer and lover to Asami Ryuichi Japans strongest crime lord.

Akihito frowned, but what was to happen now to Takashi Hirito. There were things about Takashi that now contradicted how Akihito was and he wasn't sure he wanted to give up those new things. Takashi was more confident, than Akihito and wasn't worried about showing himself more dominate or that his lover was a man. Takashi could take care of himself.

"I wont give up Takashi, but Takashi must become a part of the knew Akihito. The old one died on that ship." He said to himself and stood feeling a burning soreness in his back that was pleasant. Quickly he jumped into a warm shower enjoying the hot water on sore muscles before getting out of the shower and searching for some clothes. Stealing a pair of dark sleeping pants and a white button up he found on the floor he left it hanging open as he walked out to the living room. It was the voices of Suoh and Karashima that he had heard.

"Sir, please don't disappear on use like that we were worried when you wouldn't answer your phone." Karashima admonished a relaxing Asami as he sat on the couch a burning cigarette in his left hand.

"I think he's plenty capable of taking care of himself." Akihito said perching on the back of the couch and steeling the cigarette from his lover and pulling a drag from it. He glanced at the shocked faces of the two henchmen he blue out a puff of smoke and held the cigarette between his fingers near his face smirking as he spoke. "Hi, boys."


	20. Chapter 20

Karashima looked at the young man in front of him. It looked like Akihito, but there were several differences. This Akihito was more confident in himself, there was a calm calculating ness in his gaze. His body seemed more muscular and a scar graced the left side of his face and as he turned to look at Asami his unbuttoned shirt exposed his left side were another grizzly scar sat.

"When did you start to smoke?" Asami asked amused, he found something endearing about looking up at his lovers face, hair eschew with a cigarette he stole hanging from his lips.

Akihito rubbed the back of his neck looking away and thinking. "Humm, sometime in the first year not sure exactly when, things were stressful and it sort of just happened." He replied removing it from his lips and leaning over the rest of the couch to tap the ash in a tray.

"That was mine." Asami clarified.

"Your point? Key word in that is was. It's mine now." Akihito said blowing a ring of smoke in his direction.

Asami looked at him amused, "Is this Takashi or Akihito speaking?"

"Akihito, there one and the same now, Takashi has just taken over certain aspects of the old Akihito." He explained.

"Excuse me sir, what is going on?" Karashima asked finally getting over his shock.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you might not know yet." Akihito said turning more fully to the two men. "I survived the blast obviously, and I'm glad to see you did as well Suoh. After the metal beams had fallen on me I was stabbed threw the side with a rod and couldn't move." Akihito explained tapping his side over the scar. "I thought the blast was going to kill me but somehow I survived. Yusie said it was the salt water that it helped slow the bleeding, other wise I wouldn't have made it. I was lucky when I washed up on the shore that Akira found me. He got me help just in time. But after I finally woke up I had no memory of who I was or had been.

Nothing had come back by the time I was released from the hospital and by then Yusie and Akira had become friends, they had an extra room and I've been living with them the last three years. Oh, Yusie is a doctor by the way Dr. Hirito, you met both of them briefly last night Karashima."

"Did I?"

"Yes, the two men you asked about me, or more specifically about Takashi Hirito. The taller ones Yusie and the smaller Akira."

"I see, they seemed protective of you."

Akihito laughed stubbing out the rest of the cigarette. "I'm not surprised, Akira was a mother in another life I'm sure of it. He pretty much took me under wing after I was released from the hospital, things were so confusing for the first few months. Trying to figure out who you are and were you belong in this world with no memories on how to navigate it is hard. He's even the one who gave me a name since I didn't know mine. He helped me get on my feet and supported me threw the unexpected episodes I had."

"Episodes, you mentioned them last night." Asami inquired,

"Well mostly I went into this state of terror I didn't know where I was or who I was or when. I felt lost, helpless and like I had been kidnapped. It was a strange feeling and I still don't know what triggered them or if I'll still have one. But I can't make a difference between reality and illusion of my mind."

"You had to deal with these a lot?'

"Ya the more I tried to forget I didn't know who I was and live but didn't move forward the worse they got. They've mostly gone away since I beat up those thugs who were harassing Akira. I think they were residual feelings of helplessness, and when I was able to protect myself and Akira they mostly went away.

"You beat someone up? I don't believe that." Karashima said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Feeling confident, then lets go a round later." Akihito suggested and there was something in his gaze that made Karashima hesitant, but he still scoffed, there was no way the brat could beat him.

"So what happened later?" Suoh asked.

"I found a job in a photography shop after I had found a roll of film that I still somehow had after the explosion. I remembered taking the photos in the film and knew exactly what I needed in order to enhance them and make them better. Though they hurt my head to look at in the beginning. Memories trying to force there way forward, is what the therapist said."

"Therapist?'

"Ya we thought it might be a good idea after the first episode happened, that maybe if we tried to bring memoires to the surface it would help. I didn't go for it."

"And I'm guessing you were a hellion to her." Karashima said remembering all the times the brat had gotten away from them.

"A master manipulator she calls me. Anyways, I got a job, Akira finally got me to live in the present instead of waiting for the past. I began entering contests for magazine adds and things like that and started getting my own clients. Over the next two years I began making a name for myself and modeling agencies began to ask for me to do there shoots and things like that. About six months ago I got the invite to the Japanese photography awards as a compete. I wasn't sure if I should enter at the time. Things were going good I finally had a sense of self, I had fewer episodes a good job and I was making good money. But I remembered someone say that if you never gambled you'd never win. It's something you said to me once Asami, and with those words I entered. There were three categories, city life, themed, and nature. Two out of my three placed and I came in third over all. Which qualifies me for international competition."

"ASAMI, won first." Asami said.

"Ya, it's the photo I used for nature. I actually got quiet of few offers to buy it, but I'd never be able to sell it even if my memories hadn't returned. That picture drove me mad, I knew the man in it, but it was a blank in my mind no face or name. It was infuriating. Anyways I stayed after everyone had left so I could see the other photos, I never got to because I spotted someone from the balcony over the gardens and ran all over the place trying to find him.

As I was wandering threw the photos is where I found Asami looking at his picture, from there we ended up here and I remembered who I was. End of story."


	21. Chapter 21

"So where do we go from here?" Karashima asked.

"I'm not sure." Akihito answered witch surprised Asami. "First I have to deal with all the paper work of merging my Takashi account with Akihito… or considering who I have as a lover maybe I'll keep it for back up. But I still have to contact and explain to the photography committee or I wont be able to compete in the international competition. I also have to pick up the photos today and figure out my living arrangements, then there's Yusie and Akira…oh shit they are going to kill me." Akihito said glancing at the clock that read ten thirty. "I was supposed to meet them at eight. Where's my phone." He said and began to look threw the trail of clothes for his phone when he finally found it he sighed in defeat it was dead.

"Akira is going to murder me. Asami… can I get a ride back to the gallery?" Akihito asked.

"For a cigarette." He said, Akihito smiled everything came with a price. He got dressed and found his pack in his pocket and pulled out one and lit it placing it in his hand.

"Happy we're even." Asami only smiled before sticking it between his lips.

Akihito looked out the window of the limo as they parked he was trying to figure out how to tell his friends about what had happened to him, and explain to them who Asami was, there was no doubt in his mind they would figure it out. He sighed as he made his way towards what might possibly be his murder sight. And wasn't surprised to see the two by his photos.

"TAKASHI HRIOTO!" Akira's voice seethed out making Akihito flinch in anticipation as he turned toward the furious brunet. And to make things worse Yusie wasn't looking all to happy either. "Where the hell were you! I thought you died in a gutter somewhere or worse been kidnapped! And you didn't even answer your phone, you better not tell me you forgot to charge it again and it died on you."

"Okay I wont." Akihito replied sheepishly.

"Tak-a-shi- hey wait a moment, Yusie do you see that, he looks kind of glowly and rosy."

"He dose." Yusie said giving Akihito his dr. stare again.

"Oh my god you went home with someone, in three years that's never happened who is he?" Akira demanded turning from enraged parent to gossiping boy in a second wanting to know all the details.

"Actually it's a bit more complicated than that." He said in a serious voice getting both of there attention. "I remembered. My name it's Takaba Akihito. You were right Yusie I was on that boat three years ago, the one that exploded. I was there following a scoop, I was a criminal photographer. And we are the same age Akira I'm 27."

"Oh wow that must have been a lot to take in, but it doesn't explain why you're all rosy." Akira pressed.

"Ah well the thing that triggered my memories is a person, my lover to be exact. He thought I had died that night on the boat. He came to look at the photos and I found him here." He said gesturing to his photos. "After that I had a weird episode and things got crazy before he clamed me down and I remembered everything, or at least I think I do, there are a few hazy details still."

"So who is this person, I'm really curious now." Akira said getting closer to Akihito.

"Well you see he's a bit different… ahh how should I explain…

"Is it Asami Ryuichi?" Yusie asked with a straight face surprising Akihito.

"How did you know?" Yusie looked pained before sighing.

"I thought so."

"What, you mean The Asami, the one you told me about." Akira said with wide eyes.

"Yes, Taka- Akihito."

"Don't force yourself to call me Akihito, I'm still Takashi."

Yusie smiled. "Takashi then, I didn't ever tell you this but I'm from one of the more well know yukaza family's in Japan. Actually I was supposed to the next head but I wanted to be a Dr, so I left the family. I know Asami very well, how did the two of you meet."

"He was spying on me, trying to get a scoop for a story. He didn't succeed." Asami said coming up behind Akihito.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself." Akihito said.

"I had to verify my hunch, Hirito Yusie, it has been a while. Civilian life suits you." Asami greeted.

"And the underworld you." Yusie replied.

"And your Akira I take it." Asami said to the shorter brunet who was looking him over with a critical eye and wasn't listening to anything he was saying.

"Akira!" Akihito yelled making the other jump slightly.

"Sorry, designers habit. Yes, I'm Akira."

"Then I own both of you a debt for taking care of Akihito over the years." Asami said.

"Oh that, think nothing of it, he's our friend and we've been through a lot together. But what happens now? I'd imagine your going to move back to Tokyo, and leave us." Akira said sadness showing on his face.

"Well, maybe but I still have my work and a lot of it's in Osaka so I doubt you'll miss me much. As long as the two of you don't mind."

"Of course not! Your family, that rooms yours for whenever you come back." Akira said and Yusie nodded.

"Thanks guys, but I wont be leaving just yet there are things I need to take care of and since Yusie is my official dr I need his help in getting the committee to believe Takashi is really Akihito who had amnesia. Other wise it'll be a real pain." Yusie smiled and nodded agreement and they began to talk of plans. Akihito would begin to offer his services in Tokyo and travel to Osaka when needed and stay with Akira and Yusie. He planned to start a small gallery in Tokyo and would work on his portfolio for the international competition. He wanted Akira to help him in some of the modeling outfits, his clothes were wonderful and this way it would help his friend further his carrier.

After everything was said and done Akihito went home again with Asami, where Akihito pulled Asami into bed for more sex, to which he showed off his more dominate side. Were before Akihito used his rebellious to reject his feelings, he now used it to control there sex more, some of it was now on his terms and he didn't let Asami get away with everything. It was nice to be in control some and it was addictive to see Asami want him just as much. When morning came he finally made good on that sparing match with Karashima and even Suoh, beating Karashima and holding his own with Suoh. From there was more paper work he had to finish to finalize his identity for the photography committee. He groaned as he worked threw the tedious stacks of paper.

"Asami I don't know how you do this everyday, all this paperwork!" Akihito complained as Asami set a cup of coffee beside him, and noticed something different.

"Your wearing glasses." Asami said pulling them off his lovers face and peering threw the lenses finding they weren't fakes. "What happened?"

"Oh my head injury." He touched the scar over his left eye. "It messed with my vision but I only really need them when I read or on a computer or at a studio. Yusie said it was the glare of the screens and lights in a studio that messed with them and gave me headaches." He explained.

"Another new thing, this on top of you learning to fight, and well."

"I had a good instructor. I think I'll go see him when I'm in Osaka and maybe fine a Dojo here it's really been helpful when I was stressed." Akihito explained only getting an agreeing humm from Asami.

It was near night when he finally asked the question.

"Asami what happened to our home, the one we lived in?" Akihito brought up.

"I couldn't live there after the accident. " Asami said simply what remained unsaid was the ' to many reminders of you.' "Do you want to move back there?"

"Either place is fine as long as I can get my cameras." Akihito replied, but really he wanted the other place it felt like home.

"Then we will return it's been empty for a long while."

Akihito looked around at all the sheet covered furniture, it was all clean but the place had an air of disuse around it and sadness. Setting down his suitcase he looked around and found his room was locked completely looking back to Asami he came forward with a key and unlocked the room, inside everything was covered in dust and it smelled musty from being closed up for so long. Nothing had been touched everything was still in there places. He was in for some serious cleaning here.

"Right time to fix things." Akihito vowed and began pulling off sheets and protective coverings. He opened up the windows and made the large bed in the master. And put away his clothes in the empty closet. Before dusting his room checking on his equipment which was clean and safe in his safe. He vacuumed and dusted till if felt clean and ready for use. He turned back to Asami who had been watching the entire time, Akihito frowned and grabbed his arm dragging him to the couch and sitting him down before grabbing a drink from the cabinet and handing him the glass. "Stay there." He ordered before leaving the room and the apartment door closed. After a few minuets Asami began to wonder what he had planned, he was about to look for the man when the door opened and closed shoes hit the wall and footsteps were heard. Akihito came around the corner before flopping onto the couch. He sighed tiredly before looking up at Asami. "I'm home."

Asami smiled warmly, "Welcome back." He replied before leaning down to kiss him. Everything was back to rights, and even better than before.


End file.
